Sunshine and Death Boy
by Ravenpuff626
Summary: Nico Di Angelo and Will Solace are starting to warm up to each other. One may have feel for the other, but does the other share those feelings? A story about how Solangelo began. Suggestive at ending, but nothing more.


**I hope you enjoy this short story, let me know if I should continue it!**

Nico watched as the drops of water slid down the tile wall of the shower. Water ran down his face from where his forehead made contact with the tiled wall. He blinked the water out of his eyes and tried to comprehend what had just happened. The spray of the shower blended with the pattering of rain outside his cabin and the drops that fell repeatedly on his back pricked his skin as they had moments ago when he had been outside. Will had kissed him. Will Solace. The name sent a tingling sensation throughout his body. He knew that this would have eventually happened, but he had no idea how unprepared he would be. His friendship with Will had grown in the past year; spending more time together, unconsciously flirting, and blushing more frequently. But now they were more than just friends. Was it official? Nico liked Will, a lot. But did one kiss mean he felt the same way? Nico tried to savor the memory of the kiss in hopes that it was true.

He and Will had just left the movie theater, having gone to watch a geeky, sci-fi film together. It was past 10:30 pm and he had been excitedly pointing out his favorite parts of the movie as they walked back to camp. The movie theater wasn't that far away but the walk was long and, although he hated to admit it, he enjoyed Will's company on the gloomy night.

"I really enjoyed that last fight scene, didn't you? I mean the good versus evil thing was kinda cheesy but the effects were amazing!"

Nico ranted about the utterly epic movie they had just seen. He knew Will wasn't as into sci-fi as he was, but Will had agreed to see the movie with him anyway. Nico tugged his jacket closer around himself as the wind and rain bit at his scrawny frame.

"Are you cold?"

Will looked at Nico who was unknowingly shivering. Nico willed himself to stop shivering, he hated appearing weak or in need of comfort around other people. He was warming up to Will however...

"I wish we had brought an umbrella."

Will laughed. Nico grinned, his body relaxing as he let himself get lost in Will's laugh. Gods he sounded like a freaking romantic. Nico grimaced at the thought.

"-tomorrow?"

Shicst, Will had been talking to him.

"Gods Will, sorry, wasn't listening."

He frowned. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah! Of course, I'm fine."

Will studied him and shrugged, flicking his wet hair out of his eyes. His golden-blonde hair, now dark like a mix of copper and dried wheat, hung in wet locks. Nico wanted to push the hair out of his eyes but scolded himself and resisted the urge. Suddenly Will wasn't there. Nico turned around and saw that Will had stopped walking. They were nearly to the border of camp, but Will hung back.

"Will?"

Nico paused next to Will, the wet rain now running down his back.

"I need to tell you something."

Will hesitated. Nico could tell that something was bothering him. Nico could now tell whatever Will was feeling a lot easier. He had this habit of briefly showing his true emotion on his face, then suppressing it, to appear like nothing was wrong. Nico found it annoying.

"I think..."

"Are you okay?"

Will was frowning and uncertainty was plastered all over his face. Also Will's shirt was now plastered to his body, every curve or line visible. Nico found it very distracting, but made himself stop looking.

"Nico I...this probably isn't the right time but..."

"Is something bothering you?"

"I think I have feelings for you, Nico."

Nico was shocked. Will had confessed that he had feelings for him, death boy! Nico was suddenly aware of everything. The rain dripping off their long hair, the cold wind that blew through his jacket, and the closeness between them. Will's warm breath fogged the air between them and Nico felt his cheeks go warm despite the freezing weather. Nico wanted to tell Will his feelings too but all he said was;

"Really?"

"Really, Nico."

Then Will leaned in and kissed him. Nico melted. Will's body was warm and his lips tasted like sunlight and cherry cough drops, Nico's favorite. What surprised himself most is that he didn't resist Will's touch. Nico kissed back even harder when Will put his arm around him, embracing him, something Nico hadn't felt since he was small. They broke apart only momentarily to breath and Nico found his came in gasps. Then they were kissing again, months of unspoken words, expressed with kisses.

Sunshine and Death Boy.

What an experience. Nico had blushingly walked back to his cabin, his hand in Will's. They had departed for the night, but Nico knew from now on it would be impossible for them to stay away from each other. Nico snapped out of his reverie as the water cooled and got warm again. The burst of cold brought him back to the present. As he reached for a towel, he heard the bathroom door open and an all too familiar voice said;

"May I join you?"


End file.
